Alwen
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Le lemon Alwin x Tegwen, mes deux oc dans ma fiction "La fratrie infernale" qui suit celles sur Aventures ! Il se situe entre la chapitre 5 et 6 ! Bonne lecture !


Oha-yooo !

Ce one shot se situe entre le chapitre 5 et le chapitre 6 de ma fiction "La fratrie infernale". Comme c'est un lemon, je l'ai détacher du reste de l'histoire afin de satisfaire tout le monde~ J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré que vous l'ayant un peu attendu... ^^" Oh ! Et, pour info, je nomme ce couple le Alwen~

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et... HEY ! RANGE CE SOPALIN !

* * *

Par pudeur, Tegwen s'était détaché du nordien le temps de traverser la grand-salle. Il n'aimait pas se mettre en spectacle, et avait prit l'habitude grâce à ses pères de dissimulé les relations homosexuels. Alwin le mena d'un pas pressé jusqu'à sa chambre à l'étage, le faisant un peu rire lorsqu'il l'entendit râler car il avait oublié quel était son numéro de porte. Heureusement, sa clé comportait la réponse, le chiffre gravé dans la décoration de bois pendant du trousseau.

En voyant le blond peiné à entré la clé dans la serrure, son impatience le faisant trembler, le maître du sang se sentit terriblement nerveux. Il savait à peine comment s'y prendre, ses quelques théories s'arrêtant aux plaisanteries salaces de sa famille. Alors que la porte fut enfin ouverte, il sentit son cœur rater un battement, y voyant là une voie inconnue s'étendre à son horizon. Alwin attrapa sa main à la jonction de son poignet, et le tira à l'intérieur. Ses prunelles, mélangeant le vert d'eau et le vert anis, le couvaient d'un désir brûlant.

Il se laissa faire, tant hypnotisé par ses yeux intenses qu'il fut attiré contre ses lèvres comme un aimant. Le baiser les aveuglèrent, et leur fit perdre leurs repères. Le nordien chercha son équilibre alors que ce dernier semblait se dérober, et plaqua son futur amant contre la porte qu'il refermait, la claquant. Les doigts de Tegwen remontèrent le long de ses bras fort pour plonger dans ses cheveux aux ondulations serrées, défaisant sa petite queue de cheval basse déjà lâche. Ne sachant que faire d'autre à part pétrir les hanches étroites, Alwin laissa son corps imité le geste de l'autre.

La texture soyeuse des mèches sombres lui fit perdre pied, autant par leur douceur incomparable que par leur parfum envoûtant, et étrangement méphistophélique. Il stoppa les embrassades endiablées, qui avaient bien pris en expertise depuis le début de la soirée, rouvrant les yeux pour voir ceux de son compagnon. Une onde de chaleur le secoua de la tête aux pieds, s'accumulant en une pression faisant sonner une urgence électrique dans son bassin.

Les prunelles du jeune homme n'étaient plus qu'un fin cercle lumineux écrasé par ses pupilles dilatées par le désir, son regard embrumé suintant d'envie. Le souffle court et chaud se répandait contre la peau sensible de son cou, envoyant de multiple frisson dans tout son corps. Quant aux paumes sur sa nuque, elles tremblaient dans une inquiétude innocente face à l'acte prochain, l'emplissant de l'instinct primaire d'un chasseur face à sa proie. S'il avait eu un doute plus tôt, car n'ayant encore jamais ressentit ça avant, désormais il était certain de vouloir coucher avec lui.

Alwin fondit à nouveau sur les lèvres rougit et gonflées de son compagnon, cherchant à tâtons une prise sur ses cuisses sveltes mais musclés. Comprenant sa démarche après quelques secondes, embrouillé par ses émotions, Tegwen leva une jambe après l'autre afin de pouvoir être soulevé. Il frissonna en constatant qu'il n'était qu'un poids plume que son partenaire transporta sans mal jusqu'au lit simple.

Le nordien se redressa, échangeant un regard un peu perdu avec le jeune homme, ne sachant par où commencer. Timidement, le mage du sang desserra la large ceinture de tissu bleu autour de sa taille, scruté d'un regard hypnotisé par le moindre de ses gestes. Réagissant, Alwin ôta ses chaussures, constatant au passage que les sandales de l'autre étaient déjà au sol. Lorsqu'il reprit son attention sur ce qui se passait sous lui, il se figea de nouveau, une vibration glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La ceinture était enfin retirée et poussée plus à côté, mais son propriétaire hésitait encore à ouvrir les pans de sa veste. N'y résistant pas, le blond glissa une main sous le bord disponible à sa droite, et remonta vers l'épaule doucement pour l'ouvrir.

Soudain il dépita, déçu de voir une blouse noir alors qu'il s'attendait à découvrir la peau diaphane qui lui semblait si douce. Tegwen explosa de rire à sa réaction, le libérant au passage de la tension qu'avait engendré ses angoisses. Bien qu'un peu vexé, Alwin ne put que sourire en l'entendant, venant l'embrasser en pouffant.

\- Ne part pas gagnant, toi...

\- Pardon, pardon, répondit l'asiatique, un sourire taquin piquant le coin de ses lèvres.

Le voyageur sans frontière déposa un autre baiser sur sa bouche, avant de longer sa mâchoire afin d'arriver à la gorge. Une large satisfaction l'envahit en entendant le soupir d'aise, et il reprit assez confiance pour retirer la veste avec l'aide de son compagnon. Sa main glissa le long de son torse par dessus le tissu qui l'avait tant contrarié, et, arrivée aux hanches, remonta doucement en dévoilant le ventre. Tegwen frissonna en sentant l'air passer sur sa peau, intimidé d'avoir la blouse sous le menton, plus encore lorsque son partenaire se redressa pour admirer la partie découverte. Il se sentit impuissant, écrasé par son propre désire en voyant la langue humidifier rapidement les lèvres qui le tentait de nouveau.

Les prunelles d'Alwin glissèrent sur les muscles fins, ressortant légèrement, avant de continuer à dévoiler le torse qu'il dévora du regard. Aucun des deux adolescents ne surent comment réagir : se toucher ? Bouger ? Dire quelque chose ? Ils étaient figés, pétrifiés par la transe dû à l'ambiance emplit de leur malerage.

Son corps bougeant plus d'instinct que par sa volonté, Tegwen remonta un peu ses cuisses, cherchant un appuis avec ses talons. Son compagnon, qui avait une jambe entre les siennes, réagit en réponse, et glissa ses doigt sous la blouse pour passer sous ses aisselles, l'incitant à lever les bras. Se laissant faire, le jeune homme fut désormais torse nue. Un blocage leur fit lever les yeux sur les poignets prisonniers, se rendant compte que les bandages des mains n'avaient pas été retirés, et tenaient un bout de chaque manches. Ils pouffèrent un peu, puis se mirent à deux pour les retirer.

Le nordien fut surprit de voir les légères veinures bordeaux sur le dos des mains et les avant-bras. Il les toucha du bout des doigts, jetant un œil à son compagnon pour savoir s'il avait mal. Un sourire vint le rassurer, et un baiser conclu la discussion silencieuse. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Tegwen prit finalement conscience de sa nudité partielle, et rougit adorablement jusqu'aux racines en ramenant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il se sentait un peu stupide, n'ayant aucune idée de quoi faire pour la suite.

Alwin ne le laissa pas patauger plus longtemps dans son embarra, se redressant pour attirer son attention. D'un geste assuré, sa gêne étend enfin partie, il ôta son propre haut, dévoilant sa musculature travaillée trahissant les combats. Une cicatrice sur sa gorge barrait la jugulaire, et une autre, sur le pectoral gauche en plongeant à la diagonale vers la droite, passait sur le sternum. Elles étaient plutôt fines, mais cela fit frémir le garçon impressionné sous lui. Tegwen devait bien avouer avoir un faible pour les hommes avec des cicatrices.

Son désir l'emporta sur sa timidité, et il leva une main pour toucher les muscles bien plus marqués que les siens. La puissance pouvait être ressentit sous ses doigts à chaque respirations et frissons, la surface ce hérissant à son passage fluet. Il trembla, ses émotions s'emballant alors que l'homme en face de lui incarnait la définition même de ce qu'il jugeait être parfait. Était-il pile à son goût ? Où est-ce qu'il lui plaisait tellement que ses critères s'étaient basées sur son modèle ? Il n'en avait aucune foutue idée.

Alwin fondit sur sa bouche pour un baiser fiévreux qui devint maladroit alors qu'il se glissa complètement entre les jambes de son compagnon. Leurs souffles leurs manquèrent à nouveau, leurs mains tremblantes cherchant à défaire le pantalon de l'autre, peinant dans leur tâche pourtant facile en temps normale. Ils furent contraint de se séparer pour se concentrer, n'arrivant à rien alors que l'empressement commençait à dangereusement les gagner.

Les bandages des pieds de Tegwen leur paru insurmontable à enlever, alors ils tirèrent juste sur le tissu, qui n'était que très peu pris dedans, afin de retirer le pantalon. Celui du nordien fut plus facile à faire glisser, les paumes désormais moites du mage de sang glissant contre sa peau. Ils furent ébranlés de frissons et de bouffées de chaleurs en ressentant et découvrant les courbes de l'autre.

Enfin nu, Alwin osa prendre son partenaire dans ses bras en dévorant son cou, leurs érections se collant l'une à côté de l'autre, prisonnières entre leurs deux ventres. Ils gémirent ensemble, n'entendant que la voix étrangère à la leur qui les excitait d'avantage. Le blond mouva ses hanches, les vagues de plaisir les submergeant tous deux à la friction délicieuse. Leurs esprits s'embrumèrent, aucunes pensées n'étaient capable d'arriver à terme, ou même de naître. La pression monta rapidement, leurs mouvements désordonnés n'ayant qu'un semblant de concordance.

Émergeant finalement, le nordien se redressa, quittant la gorge et les clavicules parsemées de quelques suçons. Il échangea un regard suintant de désir avec son compagnon, l'envie de faire plus brillant dans leurs rétines. Le souffle court, chacun essaya de se souvenir comment faire, connaissant les souffrances et les risques. Ce fut Tegwen qui réussit en premier à avoir la solution, attrapant la main habile de l'autre pour avaler trois de ses doigts. Il fut totalement inconscient de la vision licencieuse qu'il offrit au dominant, poussant se dernier dans ses retranchements. Alwin serra les dents, essayant de ne pas céder à ses pulsions barbares qui auraient assurément blessées son partenaire. Il retira lentement ses doigts humidifiés de la bouche pécheresse en tremblant, des filets de salives reliant les lèvres à lui.

Il fut complètement perdu, fixant Tegwen dans un mélange de stupéfaction et de retenu, l'envie embrumant son regard. Le noble héritier décida de réagir, bien malgré son embarra, et fit plonger la main de l'autre vers son entre-jambe avant de le lâcher et d'attraper le tissus de chaque côté de sa tête. Il n'oserait jamais avouer qu'il avait déjà expérimenté cela seul, plongé dans l'obscurité de sa chambre à l'auberge de sa famille. Il se doutait que son futur amant était pris au dépourvue, le sentant lui caresser l'orifice avec hésitation alors qu'il le fixait de ses yeux emplit de crainte. Bien malgré sa gêne, il allait devoir le guider.

Tegwen alla poser sa main sur le dos de celle de son homme, trouvant son index pour le diriger sur son entrée. Il entra de suite, le faisant brutalement tressaillir. Le plaisir le chatouilla avec une légère gêne. La douleur ne l'atteignait pas encore, car il était déjà habitué. Il indiqua la marche à suivre en faisant bouger le doigt en lui, n'ayant pas une seul fois quitter les yeux de son partenaire hypnotisé et raide par l'impatience. Malgré son attitude prédatrice, Alwin était visiblement paniqué, totalement démuni face à la situation. La manœuvre du mage l'aida à se détendre, et il prit vite des repères, entendant les soupirs que l'autre poussait, et qui l'encourageait à se reprendre.

Se sentant prêt peu après que celui du dessus fut apte à ne plus être guidé, Tegwen toucha son avant-bras, lui faisant comprendre d'ajouter un doigt. Les sensations commencèrent à lui embrouiller l'esprit, la douleur n'étant rien comparée à la vague hypnotique de plaisir qui déferla en lui. Embarrassé, il essaya de contenir ses gémissements, son corps se tortillant lascivement de lui même. C'était complètement différent de lorsqu'il le faisait lui même, pleinement conscient et totalement réceptif au magnétisme sexuel que son compagnon dégageait malgré sa maladresse. Cette dernière le rassurait, ainsi il ne se sentait pas seul à être désemparé dans l'action.

Alwin fondit sur ses lèvres pour un baiser approfondit découlant de passion. Il bougea ses doigts, comprenant les ressentis des anneaux de chaires serrées autour de ses phalanges. Peu à peu, il fut moins à l'étroit, et pu laisser place à son imagination pour détendre son partenaire. En touchant les muqueuses avec curiosité, s'amusant des réactions que ses gestes donnaient, il sentit une irrégularité. En appuyant sur cette étrange bosse, Tegwen se sépara brusquement de ses lèvres pour se cambrer vers l'arrière, poussant un cri à damner le plus saint des hommes.

Choqué, et surtout pris par surprise, le nordien retira sa main, et prit un peu de recule pour le regarder afin de s'enquérir de son état. Il craignait de lui avoir fait mal. Le regard que lui jeta l'autre l'électrisa, augmentant la pression dans son bassin alors que son érection le faisait déjà assez souffrir. C'était un mélange de plaisir brut, de reproche, et de crainte. Son souffle court semblait laborieux, soulevant sa poitrine à son rythme irrégulier. Quelques mèches de cheveux balayaient son visage rougie et peint des émotions qu'engendraient leurs actes. L'érotisme se dégageait par tous les pores de sa peau, foudroyant son futur amant de plein fouet. Il ne pouvait plus tenir.

Pris d'empressement, Alwin prit son sexe pour le diriger à l'entrée du jeune homme, n'ayant plus que le besoin urgent d'apaiser ses désirs en tête. Le deuxième adolescent sentit ses peurs remonter, toutes ses questions sur le mystère de la première fois revenant à son esprit. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ses états-d'âme qu'il se sentit écarté par quelque chose terriblement chaud, dur, et plus gros que ce qu'il n'avait estimé. La douleur le tira de suite, lui faisant attraper les draps pour les serrer entre ses doigts crispés. Il serra les dents en fermant les yeux, sentant l'union se concrétiser millimètre par millimètre, poussant un geignement plaintif.

Son compagnon comprenait ses souffrances, bien malgré que sa respiration terriblement courte trahissait le plaisir et l'envie qu'il ressentait. Il y allait doucement, contrôlant sa force pour lui faire le moins mal possible. Ils firent au mieux, chacun essayant de ne pas blesser l'autre. Ils se regardèrent, se concertant silencieusement pour savoir comment faire, et jusqu'où aller. Doucement mais sûrement ils finirent par ne faire qu'un, complètement, poussant un profond soupire de soulagement comme de plaisir.

Alwin préféra prendre une petite pause afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour son amant. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot, de toute façon ils en étaient incapable. Leurs yeux parlèrent pour eux, donnant les informations nécessaires. Le nordien se pencha pour échanger un baiser passionné mais lent, se redressa par la suite en prenant appuis sur un bras, l'autre main se plaçant au creux d'un genou.

Le dominant amorça un premier mouvement, conscient de la souffrance de son partenaire qui tenait bon. Il ne se pressa pas, bougeant presque imperceptiblement alors que la sensation divine les muqueuses brûlantes lui faisait perdre la tête. Sa patience paya, et il finit par sentir des palpitations contre lui, l'étouffant à intervalles plus ou moins régulier. Les soupirs, et quelques geignement, que poussait Tegwen avait également changé, suintant de désir.

Rassuré en comprenant qu'il avait enfin le champs libre, le blond amplifie ses mouvements, découvrant avec des vagues démentiels de chaleurs les joies lubriques jusqu'alors inconnues. Les sentiments, largement partagés, amplifièrent les émotions chez les jeunes gens. Leurs gestes étaient loin d'être coordonnés, et ils ne savaient trop à quoi s'accrocher malgré leur envie de tendresse. Ils se griffaient, se mordaient. Puis, ils étaient rongé de remord alors qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de recommencer.

Le monde s'effaçait, il n'existait plus que leur deux êtres consumés de passion brute. La danse enflammée partagée dans le creux de la nuit embrasait leurs âmes mortelles pour leurs faire goûter à un échantillons de paradis. Tout échappait à leur contrôle, que ce soit leurs corps couvert de sueur, leurs ressentis, leurs plaisirs, l'ensemble se mélangeaient dans un désordre incommensurable. Ils ne pouvaient que subir, délicieusement, se pendre à leurs lèvres par toujours plus de baisers, se raccrochant à cette divine sensation leur tenant les pieds sur terre.

La pression monta rapidement, l'empressement de leurs actes et leurs inexpériences n'aidant pas à faire perdurer l'instant. Leurs voix se mêlèrent, montant en puissances et vibrations. La connexion incroyable qui s'établit entre eux à cet instant fut inimitable, les envoûtant alors qu'ils se ressentaient plus que par le simple fait de se toucher. Leurs corps glissant, claquant l'un contre l'autre, s'amenant à l'apothéose.

L'explosion arriva enfin, déferlant en eux des vagues démentiels d'un plaisir inégalé, partageant ensemble un orgasme hors du commun. Tegwen, serrant son amant dans ses bras alors qu'il le sentait dans son cou, ouvrit les yeux en même temps, ses prunelles carmins fixant le plafond avec un air baigné de luxure. Il pouvait sentir le sang circuler dans les veines de l'autre, entendre son cœur battre si vite et fort qu'il produisait un son sourd dans sa tête.

Il se relâcha en laissant son crâne reposer contre l'oreiller, son corps desserrant son emprise sur son partenaire aussi hors d'haleine que lui. Ses cuisses s'écartèrent largement dans une souplesse admirable qu'ils furent incapable de remarquer. Ils reprirent leurs souffles dans un premier temps, se remettant de leurs émotions après. Ce qui venait d'arriver leur paraissait surnaturel tant cela avait été intense.

Alwin remonta son visage au sien pour l'embrasser, fatigué mais encore gorgé de passion. Le mage du sang, ses prunelles à nouveaux bleu claire et brillantes de mille feu, répondit à l'échange en glissant une main le long de son dos pour plonger ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient épuisés, les obligeant à se séparer bien malgré leurs désirs de continuer. À peine fut-il délié de lui que le nordien s'écroula à moitié, écrasant quelque peu son compagnon. Avec un effort il put se glisser plus à côté afin de le prendre dans ses bras.

Si son voisin ferma les yeux, sombrant déjà dans le sommeil, Tegwen fixait toujours le plafond, le corps encore pris de léger spasme, ses jambes tremblantes. La première pensée qu'il eut fut à Balthazar, se rendant finalement compte de certaine chose.

\- Oh merde...


End file.
